


Kindredshipping present

by DanHasOTPs



Series: fics under 1000 words [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, kindredshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Au where Yusei is a self-made mechanic; Judai and Johan are last year college brats. It’s weekend and Johan has something planned.





	Kindredshipping present

As Judai and Johan rounded the corner, Yusei came into focus, Motorbike already parked and holding a grocery bag.

Judai rolled up to him, Johan climbing off the back as they came to a halt.

“Thank you for getting everything!” Johan yelled over the sound of Judai’s engine.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yusei replied calmly as he picked it up.

“C’mon, guys.” Johan gently urged them into the park.

They walked in comfortable silence until Johan pointed to an empty meadow in the park.

“Not to be mean, but what are we actually doing here?” Judai asked as they slowed down.

“Well, since you guys are either always inside tinkering on your bikes of gaming, I thought it be nice to do something outside for once.” He replied cheerfully as he set his backpack down and produced a blanket from it.

“Namely, a picnic.”

He spread out the blanket and layed down on it.

“Now your grocery list makes a lot more sense” Yusei quietly added a he fished paperplates and plastic cutlery out of his bag.

They all sat down, Judai helping Yusei unbag everything and setting it out.

They had a quiet lunch, making jokes and teasing one another as they recalled past times.

After lunch they threw the plates away, folded up the blanket and headed back to their motorcycles.

“Johan, this was really nice. We should do it again.” Judai casually said.

Yusei nodded and smiled in agreement.

“Definitely! At least that way I won’t have to worry about you guys getting sick from vitamin D deficiency.” Johan quipped back.

Judai defended and both johan and Yusei smiled.

Starting their bikes, Johan climbed behind Yusei and they drove off back home.


End file.
